


Things You Find at Market

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But he's used to that now, Community: allbingo, Gen, Law is Happy, Reborn AU, So very happy, Valentine's Day Challenge, and confused, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law and Bepo hits the market, and find something unexpected.





	Things You Find at Market

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [allbingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Valentine's challenge, square Lazy Day. And I've been wanting to write this for a while.

It was meant to be a relaxing day on land. The island was a nice one, it was supposed to have some decent hot springs on it, which most of the crew was looking forward to. They had recently hit the Grand Line, and it had been a challenge to adjust. 

But they were doing all right. And it was easy to see that the Marines didn’t like them from the numbers on the wanted posters. So that made Law happy. So this was both a reward for his crew and a chance for all of them to relax. They were doing good.

He planned on hitting the springs at some point, but he wanted to go through the markets first. The Grand Line was -weird-, and so Law and Bepo were hitting the stalls to see what useful things they could find there. They also needed to see if they could find more maps of the Line. Bepo was really looking to get a few more so he could built a better idea of where they might end up. The mink had been going on about how they could end up on one of several paths, and he was trying to figure out which was which. 

That’s then the pickpocket had tried to steal Law’s wallet. But Law had been a little streetrat himself for a bit, and learned more on those sort of things while being one of the Donquixote pirates. His hand had snaked back and grabbed a thin little wrist.

Then he let go just as fast, feeling as if an electric jolt spiking up his fingers. Spinning, he looked down to see what he had grabbed. No fur, so not a mink, but he was assuming devil fruit user. 

Only to find himself looking down at familiar red-brown eyes half hidden by blond hair. The kid was thin and pale, and his look was one of shock as well. “Law?” The voice was high, so very young, nothing like the deep rumble Law had half expected. The kid was young, so very young, and Law could only see the hint of that familiar jawline, the promise of broad shoulders that he had leaned against so often. 

But it was.... “Cora-san?” Law’s voice was almost a whisper. Bepo made a confused sound, and Law scooped the boy up. “I’m going back to the sub,” he told the mink. “You can keep shopping.”

"Captain?" Bepo's voice was startled, but he wasn't going to get answer. Without waiting for Bepo’s answer, Law stalked back towards the sub. He didn’t know what was going on, but he was going to do his best to find out.

It was a relief that the boy didn’t fight him, and Law walked quickly back down to the docks. For all that people considered pirates a bad thing, it seemed like harbormasters never cared who used the dock. An extra fee here and there, but Law had never seen a single marine show up to nose at a dock when pirates showed up. 

Then he was on the Scapel and inside. A moment of hesitation, and he took the boy to his rooms. Dropping the kid on his bed, Law leaned in, nose nearly touching the child, arms braced on either side of the boy as he studied the child.

The kid omphed when he landed, then laid there, sprawled on his back, blinking up at Law. Then the boy, this face that was so familiar, reached up. Law flinched a moment, then held still. Because it was hard to flinch back from a face his brain insisted was someone important to him. 

“You survived.” The delight was obvious, as the boy’s hands rested on either side of Law’s face, fingers cool as they traced Law’s cheekbones. “You grew up! No more patches.”

Law jerked back, needing space now. “How...?

Sitting up now that he wasn’t loomed over, Cora-san rubbed his fingers together, eyes still focused on Law. “I...don’t know. I didn’t remember anything until you touched my wrist.” He leaned back some, arms behind and propping himself up as the boy watched Law. “Before that, I was just.... Me.” He kicked his feet. “But it wasn’t a nice life, I think I like being your Cora again better.”

There was a frown from Law. “How old are you?”

“Nine? Ten? Something like that. Birthdays weren’t that important.” Cora-san’s eyes lit up. “How old are you now? You got tall!” His smile went a little watery. “You look like you are doing well. I.... It’s what I wanted. For you to do well.”

Which got Law’s body moving without much input from his mind, and he scooped Cora-san into a hug. If his arms were a little too tight, Cora-san didn’t seem to mind. He clung back, light and thin in Law’s arms. It felt weird, but it was okay. It had always been Cora-san being the big one, arms solid around Law when the boy had needed to support. Now Law was the one who was the older, stronger one. 

He would make sure that Cora-san had a chance to grow up again. 

“Do you have someone to go back to?” he murmured, face pressed against pale hair. Cora-san shifted, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck and shook his head. Which broke Law’s heart a bit, because Cora-san should have had a good childhood. He deserved a good childhood. 

He made a decision, though he knew he’d have to explain it to everyone later. “You are staying with us, then,” he said. He wasn’t going to lose Cora-san again. There was a sound of agreement, and the blond clung more. 

The Grand Line was weird, but Law wasn’t going to argue it this time. Not if it gave him back such an important person.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very tempted to add this to a gender flip storyline in my head and have Law discover that Rosi isn't a boy. But a girl. So tempted.


End file.
